Tiempo
by Amarantha Millefiore
Summary: Tenia miedo, pero tambien sabia que contaba con el apoyo de su familia, solo necesitaba que el tiempo actuara sobre sus heridas, no sabia que tan grave podia llegar a ser, pero por el momento solo le quedaba sonreir y dejar que sus heridas se curaran, eso y tambien, que aun cuando se arrepintiera, no podia hacer nada por evitar ese dolor.


Tiempo

_Bueno hola de nuevo, lamento que no haya subido algún capitulo nuevo de "Oscuro pasado", pero eh estado con problemas en la escuela y hasta ahora los arregle__(En otras palabras la irresponsable no se dio cuenta de los problemas de sus decisiones-le regaño su conciencia-) __exacto, pero no se preocupen subiré un capitulo pronto, espero, dejando eso de lado aquí traigo un nuevo fic, con creo Lemmon, y también los personajes me quedaron Oc espero no les moleste, además de que todos los guardianes aprecian a Tsu-san, espero les guste._

_Advertencia: Se habla sobre violación, si no te gusta el tema no leas, estoy pensando escribir una segunda parte pero eso será después._

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Namimori, regresaba de la escuela después de que Reborn lo había mandado por una libreta que había dejado en la escuela. Tsuna afirmaba que no tenía importancia y que la podía recoger mañana pero esa respuesta no le había gustado para nada a su tutor y con pistola en mano le había amenazado a salir de casa en medio de la noche para que fuera por los apuntes, para poder entrar a Nami-chuu, ir a su salón, sacar su libreta y volver a salir de la escuela no había tenido ningún problema, pero cuando iba regresando algo empezó a ir mal, al principio no lo había sentido, pero ahora que faltaba tan poco para llegar a casa su intuición le decía que había algo mal y que corriera, pero ni eso podía hacer ya que los nervios hacían que tropezara cada vez que lo intentaba y cuando sólo faltaba que doblara la esquina para llegar a su hogar unas manos surgieron de la sombras y lo atraparon llevándolo a un callejón, y el por idiota no había llevado ni las pastillas de última voluntad ni sus guantes, estaba completamente indefenso, lo último que sintió fue sus ojos pesados antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Cuando despertó se encontró a si mismo atado a la cabecera de una cama y sus piernas separadas atadas a cada una de las patas, Tsuna estaba asustado, no sabía que estaba pasando y no era como si en verdad quisiera saberlo, pero no tenía muchas opciones así que sólo empezó a removerse para buscar liberarse de esas ataduras, saliendo de repente un hombre de las sombras de cabello largó y rubio y de ojos cafés, en los cuales se podía notar el deseo de ese hombre.

-Hola lindura, porque no te estás tranquilo y cooperas?-le sugirió el hombre poniéndose sobre el-por que por más que lo intentes no te podrás liberar-

Tsuna solo temblaba por el miedo que tenía y sus ojos de color miel buscaban alguna salida de ese lugar.

-Por favor, déjeme ir, por favor-era lo único que podía decir al ver lo que iba a hacer ese hombre.

Pero fue ignorado y aprovechando el miedo que tenía ese hombre empezó a besarlo y aun cuando Tsuna buscaba resistirse una mordida en su labio lo hizo quejarse del dolor, aprovechando eso su boca fue invadida por esa lengua tan caliente, la cual sólo le causaba asco, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía soltarse.

-Lindura te dije que te estuvieras quieto-le regaño el extraño-si no tomare medidas drásticas-le dijo con un cuchillo en mano.

Tsuna solo paso saliva nervioso y no hizo más que asentir ya completamente resignado, mientras que el rubio no hacía más que sonreír y con el cuchillo empezar a romper la camisa que traía mostrando su pecho, el cual empezó a lamer su violador con lujuria para después dirigirse a sus pezones y morderlos con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria sacando un quejido de completo dolor con algunas lágrimas.

-Basta, no le eh hecho nada, déjeme por favor-pedía el castaño todavía en busca de su libertad.

-Lo siento pero no-respondió sin dejar su pezón en paz, para después de dejarlo rojo hacer lo mismo con el otro-eres delicioso lindura-

Tsuna no podía más que rogar que todo eso fuera un sueño, no sentía placer solo sentía mucho asco, asco de ese hombre que lo tocaba con tanta libertad. Pero en un momento dado se tensó, el oji-café estaba a punto de quitarle el pantalón y fue ahí donde volvió a revolverse incómodo, pero a cambio recibió un golpe en el estómago, el cual le saco el aire y le obligó a quedarse quieto.

-Última oportunidad, quédate quieto o-y le mostró el cuchillo.

Pero el pequeño cielo ya no sentía nada más que miedo, pero también sumisión, y el mayor pudo quitarle su pantalón con total libertad. Al hacerlo pudo ver un bóxer negro pero este no mostraba nada, así que el rubio le quitó esa prenda y tomando su miembro lo metió en su boca mientras que Tsuna empezó a gemir involuntariamente, después de todo no podía evitar sentir placer por eso, pero en su mente había solo asco, hasta que en unos minutos después exploto en su boca respirando agitadamente y aun con asco pero esta vez también de él.

-No te duermas lindura, aun falta que yo también obtenga placer-le dijo quitándose un poco de su semen de la boca con dos dedos.

El menor se estremeció pero ya no hizo nada por evitarlo, sabía que no serviría de nada, pero el rubio no quería que terminara así y tomándolo de su cabellera se desabrocho el pantalón para sacar su erección y obligar a su presa a lamerla y chuparla mientras que sus dedos iban a su recto para poder abrirlo para su comodidad, mientras que Tsuna seguía llorando por la humillación que era presa, y el dolor que conllevaba todo este proceso.

-Estas listo conejito-afirmo mientras lo tiraba a la cama para que le diera la espalda.

-Por favor no lo haga-pedía Tsuna sin dejar de verlo-por favor-

Pero el otro no le hizo caso y solo le penetró de golpe antes de empezar a moverse con rapidez, causando que el recto del pequeño empezara a romperse y sangrara causando un gran escozor en el castaño y más placer en el rubio, Tsuna no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo sabía que quería que acabara ya y cuando menos se dio cuenta se desmayó por todo lo que sentía.

Cuando despertó se encontró a sí mismo en el callejón donde lo habían jalado y no pudo más que sonreír, tal parece que todo había sido un sueño, o eso se haría creer, ya que su ropa estaba tirada un poco lejos y de él salía esa sustancia tan asquerosa mezclada junto con su sangre, y no pudo más que soltarse a llorar hasta que escucho unos pasos y su cuerpo se tensó de forma automática.

-Tsuna-

-Juudaime-

-Tsuna-kun-

-Tsuna-san-

-Herbívoro-

-Boss-

-Tsunayoshi-kun-

Al reconocer las voces no pudo más que llorar más fuerte, no quería que nadie lo viera así, pero no pudo vestirse cuando un afro se asomó.

-No, Lambo no te asomes- grito desesperado, y al parecer eso fue suficiente como para que el pequeño obedeciera.

Pero en su lugar estaban Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Dino, Mukuro y Hibari, al parecer las chicas estaban más lejos con los niños.

-Tsu-Tsuna, que paso?-le pregunto en shock Yamamoto, mientras que Gokudera caía en sus rodillas.

El pequeño no lo miro y solo miro al piso temblando de miedo, Reborn le miro antes de salir y decirle a Haru y Kyoko que se llevarán a Lambo e I-pin al parque, ellas decidieron hacer caso y Chrome solo corrió a donde estaba su jefe y amigo, y al verlo en ese estado no pudo más que correr a abrazarlo llorando.

-Bo-bossu-pero Tsuna la aparto de su lado con miedo del contacto y asco de él.

-Kufufufu, por lo visto algo malo en verdad pasó en la noche, no Arcobaleno?-le dijo con rabia.

-Calla-le respondió el azabeche sin dejar de mirar a su alumno mientras que Dino empezaba a buscar pistas.

Hibari fue el único que se percato del estado del cielo y tomando su saco del comité se lo dejo caer encima, ya que era lo único que podía hacer, y el castaño al sentir el saco lo acomodo a su cuerpo.

Reborn solo golpeo la pared lleno de furia antes de buscar calmarse y mirar a quien era una de las personas más preciadas para él, en ese estado de miedo y shock y se agachó a su altura para que lo viera. Al tener la mirada de Tsuna sobre el no pudo más que morderse los labios, el castaño se veía demacrado y desolado, y sus ojos estaban completamente apagados del brillo de inocencia casi siempre presente en el, le iba a decir algunas palabras para intentar calmarlo pero Tsuna solo negó con la cabeza, no quería oír nada y sabía que no había nada que decir. O tal vez sí, pero si ese era el caso no sabía qué era lo que se debía decir, miro que sus amigos le miraban con lástima pero también se notaban molestos consigo mismos así que sólo miro a Gokudera para intentar mantenerse calmado.

-Gokudera-kun, quiero que vayas a mi casa por ropa y regreses sin que te vean las chicas-después volteó a ver a Yamamoto-necesito que le digas a tu padre que si mi mamá pregunta, me quede a dormir contigo-su vista paso a Mukuro y Chrome-pongan una barrera, que nadie vea nada aquí dentro-detuvo a Hibari y Dino de seguir buscando-el hombre que me ataco era uno rubio de cabello largó y ojos cafés, por lo visto no estaba planeado pero no es seguro-y finalmente miro a Reborn-inventa algo para no tener que preocupar a mamá y al resto-

Todos los demás lo miraban impresionado de lo que decía pero aún así asintieron e hicieron lo dicho mientras que Tsuna solo sonreía de forma resignada, tal vez no mañana, ni en una semana y algo así, pero era seguro que se recuperaría solo era necesario tiempo y el apoyo de sus amigos, así que miro al cielo, puede que en este momento este nublado pero con un poco de tiempo este se volvería a despejar.


End file.
